Coiny
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Coiny is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. Coiny was a member of the Squashy Grapes, but then moved to Another Name, and is currently on W.O.A.H Bunch. He really hates Firey, who feels like slapping him back. He hates him so much that he also hates Firey Speaker Box because Firey built him. Fan Fiction Human Names *Charlie Reese (Opinduver) *Cary Ruiz (KittyFan2004) * *Corey Taylor *Carl (MasterPad773) *Cory Baxterley (Wheeliumthe2nd) *Cody Monnoy (NahuelFire39) *Camrin Altomore (ImFictionalAdmin) *Chris Gomez (MrFlamerBoy) *Cody Hiser (ZanyWays217) *Carson Kori Anderson (BalloonFanThatBoialt) Where Coiny is From * Detroit, Michigan (KittyFan2004) * Little Rock, Arkansas (U4Again) * Melbourne, Australia * * Chicago, Illinois (Jonah Wilson) * Andover, England (ClassDojo) * Tehran, Iran (Wheeliumthe2nd) * London, England (NahuelFire39) * Washington D.C. (MrFlamerBoy) Birthday * October 24, 2007 (Pinekones) * October 4, 2000 (KittyFan2004) * June 17, 1994 (U4Again) * September 8, 1983 * January 1, 2010 * November 21, 1991 (MasterPad773) * 1976 (Wheeliumthe2nd) * ??? (NahuelFire39) * April 4, 1996 (23) (BalloonFanThatBoialt) Battle for A Gum Coiny made a cameo in Episode 2 and 3 as the baker of the cake prize, which is a dirt cake. He also created the Torture Chamber which everyone in there must be torture everyday. Trivia * Coiny was the only male contestant eliminated in the three-team stage of BFDI. * If Coiny and Nickel get close, a hole appeared, and it will explode, then money starts to come out of the hole. * Coiny won BFDIAA. * Coiny has an exact total of 760 likes in BFDIA so far, giving him the most total amount of likes on his team. * Coiny is the first contestant to win a prize in BFDIA. ** He also the first male contestant to ever win a prize. Gallery Old_Coiny_Body.png Coiny Pose .png Slappers.gif|Coiny and Firey slapping. 222px-Coiny_Idle.png|Cute Coiny Coiny Icon.png 1. Coiny.png Coiny (Old OC Pose).png CoinyPose1.png Coiny hurt.png Coinylol.png Coiny (OC Pose).png Coiny Pose.png Coiny.png Coiny Pose-0.png Coiny U.png Coiny H.png Coiny N.png Coinybfsc.png J&B Coiny pose.png Coiny-0.png Coiny with shadow.png Coiny Pose (2).png BFMT Coiny.png Coiny Pose.png.png Coiny Pose BFUM.png Coiny (New BFCK Pose 2).png CoinyJump.png Coiny and NEEDY!! (uploaded by Nadiya2000).png CoinyPose.png Coiny idle.png ACWAGT Coiny Pose.png Coiny (New Pose2).png 185px-Coiny Oficial.PNG Coiny Pose (1).png Coiny pose vvn.png Coiny-2.png CoinyRageBox.png CoinyStand.png CoinyProfilePicture.png Coiny.jpg Coiny21.png New Coiny Pose.png Coiny-2.png Coiny 4.png Coiny 17.png BBFDI-Coiny.png Coiny2ND.png CoinyRegularBox.png Firey VS Coiny.PNG|Slap battle! Coiny pose.png Coiny (OLD).png Current (IDFB).png Coiny_BFDI.png Coiny_2.png Coiny_3.png Coiny_6.png Coiny_14.png Coiny_7.png Coiny_13.png Coiny_15.png Coiny_16.png Coiny_18.png Coiny_19.png Coiny20.png Coiny_and_Firey.png Coiny_and_Firey_-Episodes_1-24-.png Coiny_10.png No!.png Coiny_Voting_period.png Screen_Shot_2012-10-01_at_9.09.33_AM.png Coiny_yelling.png Screen_Shot_2012-10-01_at_9 coiny in a lake.png Coiny!.PNG Coiny2.PNG Cfe5806c60418c63953f29e0b2848ba3.png Coiny_can't_get_any_relaxation_for_some_reason.png Coiny_BFDIA_5.png Ummmdie.png CoinyWeird.png Coinybfdia.png Screen_shot_images-_21-11-2013.png Coiny_pray.png FOR FREE.png AW NAO NOW COINYS ON MY TEEM.png Coiny vs coiny.png coiny m.png Battle For Dream Island Coiny.png Coiny's Pose.PNG 13. Coiny.png 83. Coiny.png Coiny in IDFB.png Pin, Needle, Coiny, Firey and Leafy.PNG Coiny (OC Pose).png Coiny m.png Coiny Blaa.png|Coiny's Body F5F7C8D7-C76C-4FC7-AD07-39A0DBA19254.jpeg|Object Wildness Design Coiny BFSE Pose.png Coiny TeamIcon.png|Team Icon Coiny The Losers! evil_coiny_by_brownpen0-dabbpnd.png Elim112coiny.png|Coiny's Reaction Going to the TLC Coiny happy.png|Coiny dancing. Names In Other Languages Bonní - Irish Category:Males Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Squishy Cherries Category:W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Team W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's fanfic Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Arms and Legs Category:Another Name Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:Coiny Category:The Losers! Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Contestants Category:BFB Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Neutral Over Firey Category:Nightmare Flower Haters Category:Arms And Legs Category:American Characters Category:Texan Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Goikish Chararcters Category:British Characters Category:English Characters Category:Iranian Characters Category:1970's births Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:Loser Fans Category:Heroes Category:Gold Category:Coins Category:Money Category:Battle for BFDI Contestants Category:Orange Category:Orange Objects Category:Round Category:From Washington DC Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Mean Category:Jerk Category:Anti-Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Shiny Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists